User blog:Redfox90210/Kitty Love
This fanfic story 8s weitten by Karaifan16 At Warrior for Hire HQ Vamber was reading the latest volume in the 'Veronica Victorious' series while lying down on the couch. "This has got to be the best volume yet," she said as she flipped through the pages. She then heard a knock at the door, she got up and open the door and saw that it was hers and Prohyas former classmate Bimm. "Bimm, what brings you here? Do you and Familiar need help on a job?" "Uh, actually I came here to get you advice on something. May I come in?" Bimm asked. "Well of course, come sit down," Vamber said as she let her in. They sat down on the couch. Grup came in with cup of milk on his plate for their guest. "This is Grup, our roommate and best friend," she said introducing him. "Here you go," Grup said as he handed it to Bimm. She took the cup and said, "Thank you, little dragon." "That will be all Grup, thank you," Vamber demised him. "So Bimm, what advice do you need?" Bimm started to blush pink through her blackish blue fur. "Well, it's about this guy I like, you know him from Adventure Academy, um, Cattus The One-Blade," she said while blushing a pink-rose color. Vamber's eyes shrunk in surprise. "You have a crush on Cattus?!" Bimm nodded in response. "Well how long have you had a crush on him?" "Since that first day Prof. Cyrus's class, from the moment I heard his sweet, silky voice and his reason for being a hero I fell head over tail for him, but I never had the nerve to talk to him," Bimm explained. "Well, why don't you tell him what you just told me?" Vamber asked. "No, I can't, if I tell him that he'll think I'm some sort of stocker. Vamber, what do I do?" Bimm sighed. "Hmm, I have best plan. Why don't you just write a letter to Cattus confessing your feelings, but keep it anonymous, then have a friend deliver the letter, then write a second letter with a token of your affection, and then send a final letter requesting a rendezvous," Vamber suggested. Bimm blinked in amazement. "I got the idea from 'Veronica Victorious and the Love Letter from a Leach'." "Oh, I absolutely love that one, and that's a good idea, I'll go home at once and write the letter," Bimm got up from the couch and ran to the door. "Thanks, Vamber. I would love to talk with more with about 'Veronica Victorious' with you," she said before leaving. Later, at Familiar and Bimm's apartment She returned to her apartment she shares with Familiar. She opened the door and saw her brother cleaning his Cat Toy Magisword. "Hey sis, where have you been?" he asked her. "You were supposed to help me clean our magiswords." Bimm started to fiddle with her hands and thought, 'I can't tell him about Vamber's advice, he can't know about my crush.' "I was out trying to get us a job, you know with rent coming up and all," she lied. Familiar narrowed his eye brows. Bimm started to sweat nervously. "Good idea, Mr. Pachydermus Packard does hate it when we're late. So, are you going clean to clean your Ball of Yarn Magiswords?" "Yeah, I'm going to clean it in my room, it's probably going to take me a while so don't come in," she said as she grabbed her magisword and went into her room. She went to her desk, took out a parchment, quill, and ink, and started to write. After 2 hours of attempting to write the perfect love poem. "Okay this will be the letter to let Cattus know my feelings, even if he won't know it's me, oh almost forgot the finishing touch," she said as she opened her desk drawer and pulled out a perfume bottle labeled 'Fickle Sea Salt,' she sprayed it and sniffed it. "Ah, the smell of the Fickled Sea," she said as she felled backwards on her bed with parchment in paw. "Well, better clean Ball of Yarn Magisword, otherwise Familiar will get on my case." The next day at Witch Way HQ Bimm knocked on the door and waited for someone to some to the door. The door open and it was Gateaux who opened it. "Hi, Gateaux," Bimm greeted him. "Bimm, it's always good to see you. Do you and Familiar need some help with magic?" he said as his paws started to magically glow. "Um, actually I wanted to see if you could deliver this parchment to Cattus the One-Blade for me, and maybe not tell him it's from me if you could? I'll pay you," she asked while handing the parchment to him. "You don't have to do that, and I'll do it, I got a lot of time to myself since Morbidia is off visiting her family. May I ask what it's about?" He asked before taking the letter. Bimm started to blush. "Let's just say it's very private and here's my magi-mobile number so you can call me and tell me what happens," she said while taking piece of paper with her number on it. Gateaux took the number. Bimm's magi-mobile started to ring, she grabbed it and answered. "Familiar, did you get us a job? You did? Great! Help Frankie Jupiter find a magic pair of platform shoes? Got it. I'll see you in Keehaul Cove," she as she hung up. "I got to go, call me later, m'kay," she said before leaving. Gateaux waved goodbye. "Hmm, wonder what it's about. Oh well, Natasha, let's go find Cattus," he said to his and Morbidia's mascot roommate spider before picking her up and putting her on his shoulder and left the house. In the Sheepy Jungle Gateaux was walking while looking Cattus magi-mobile post. "Okay Natasha, according to Cattus's last post he accepted a job for Old Man Oldman to making a sheepy topiary, he should be around here somewhere," he to his spider friend. He then heard a slashing sound coming east. "Hmm, I wonder what's going on over," he said before they went to check it out. They then found Cattus cutting a small sheepy hedge with his Whirlwind magisword. "Hi, Cattus." "Why Gateaux, it's always good to see you. What brings you to the Sheepy Jungle?" he asked has he put his sword back into its scabbard. "A female friend of mine wanted me to give you this parchment," Gateaux said as he handed him the letter. Cattus took the latter and unfurled it and read it out loud. "Dearest Cattus, My love for thy is as strong as your noble sword. Your eyes are as blue as the Fickle Sea. Your fur is as soft as the wool of the Sheepy Jungle. Thy made me swoon the very moment I heard your enchanting voice. I will send another parchment soon. Love, Your secret admirers. "This is the most beautiful letter I've ever read. Gateaux, you must tell me who wrote this," he insisted. "Sorry, Cattus I swore that I wouldn't tell you, I hope you can respect her wishes," Gateaux told him. "I do understand, but you must tell her that I can't love her until I know who she is." "Okay, I better go tell her right now," Gateaux said before leaving. The End. Category:Blog posts